Listen To The Rain
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: A lone figure stared out across the darkening sky, eyes empty and drained. He’d failed. He hated how they knew exactly what to say, he hated how they knew how he felt. - Songfic Listen to the Rain, Evanescence. Character Death. Editted 1/10/09


Alright, I finally got around to finishing this one. So here you go. One of my first depressing fics in a while.

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, Zuko wouldn't have that stupid ponytail.

Update: Okay, as AangKatara777 usefully informed me, I messed up on Aang's eye color. So I went through and fixed all of it. Along with the song lyrics; some weren't italizied.

* * *

A lone figure stared out across the darkening sky, eyes empty and drained.

The hiss of approaching rain danced in the figure's ears as he slowly sat down. His once lively grey eyes were the dulled color of dust. A rumbling boom echoed over head, but the boy hardly flinched. His emotions were dreary and fading under his grief.

_Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen_

He'd failed. After all the struggling and pain he'd given, she'd still fallen.

Raindrops ricocheted off the hard stone, splashing him.

_  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen listen_

Wanting to believe in the soft whispering around him, the broken boy looked up. The spirits were telling him something, something he refused to obey. He glared at the noise, trying to find its source.

Yet he knew it to be impossible. The spirits only revealed themselves when necessary. Obviously, they didn't see a need to.

The boy turned away, pretending not to hear as the rain fell around him.

_  
Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)  
Aaah_

The boy shook his head at the breaths of words in his ears. He wouldn't listen to them, would he? The secret he whispered mentally to himself had no chance.

As much as he didn't want to, the voices still called softly to him, begging him, pleading with him. Glaring angrily at nothing, the boy ducked his head to keep from listening.

_  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain  
_

The boy shuddered as the spirits whispered softly to him. He hated how they knew exactly what to say, he hated how they knew how he felt. The staccato rhythm tempted him to listen to it. The soft hiss of the rain falling was near to the sound of water being slammed by fire.

The boy bit his lip, feeling tears in his eyes.

_  
Aa...ah  
Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain  
Weeping  
Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh  
Oo...ooh oooh oh oh_

Snapping his head up, the boy gritted his teeth, fists clenched. No matter what the spirits murmured to him, he knew it wasn't true. Maybe they were weeping as well, but not for her. They could never understand how broken he was, how much he hated himself.

It was his fault, and the teasing words echoing in his ears angered him.

"No…" he muttered, speaking for the first time, "You can't… you never knew her!"

Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen

The boy ignored the voices. He ignored their obvious commands. He knew now that they were speaking to him. Their voices spilled from the shattering droplets.

The hissing and clattering of the rain around him only dragged him closer to that moment, when it all ended. When she started to fall, when the water stopped dancing for her.

It all ended then.

_I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)  
Suddenly sweet words take hold  
(Listen listen)  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you_

The boy cringed. No-one was there save him. Ha, save him. As if someone could possibly do that. He was broken beyond fixing.

Glaring back up at the sky, he fought back the memories in the corner of his mind. Her words, her smiles, her pleads to him. They were all there, lurking, whispering, and haunting. He didn't want to see them, hear them, or think of them. The memories made it all worse.

"What is there left? How could you…" the boy argued, voice weaker than before. Her words whispered in his ears.

_"If I fall… Just promise me… don't cry. I've never wanted to go unless I was happy. Please, promise me."_

_You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you_

Tears trembling on the corners of his eyes, the boy only stared. Was it… the spirits? Or was it… someone else. He looked around desperately, eyes wide. Wincing at the slight pain in his leg, the boy cast it a brief glance and saw the burns still littered along him.

As if he could heal them with such a fragile state of mind.

"Who… are you?" the boy whispered, grey eyes slightly aglow with a tiny shred of hope. The rain slowed to a calmer fall, no longer pounding at him viciously.

_  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain_

The boy felt warmth slide down his cheek, but wasn't sure if it was really his tears or not. He only wanted to know who was whispering soft pleads and words to him. Shaking his head, the boy reached out, trying to find the person who wasn't there.

"Please… I want to know… tell me…" he begged.

Suddenly, his burns and scrapes were healed, sparkling drops pelting them gently.

_oo...ooh oh oh oh oh  
ooh ooh oh oh oooh  
Listen_

The boy wiped away his tears, a small smile on his lips. Tilting his head back, he stared up into the sky. He stood up slowly, eyes trained on the clouds above him.

"I will… I hear you… sorry for not realizing. Thank you." the boy murmured, grey eyes brightening to a soft glow. He turned, walking away from the cliff's edge.

'_Thank you…' _

'_For not leaving me completely…' _

'_I love you… Katara.'_

_

* * *

_

Sorry people! Sad, yes I know. But I finally got around to finishing this one, so I had to put it up.

And for my readers, sorry about never updating! School's been crushing me and I can hardly write, or find inspiration to. And then our deskstop crashed, and it had a few chapters for my fics, and we haven't gotten it fixed yet. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to update soon enough!

Seren


End file.
